


Grammys

by chasingwonder (cumbercrieff)



Category: Hunter Hayes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercrieff/pseuds/chasingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Count: 369</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grammys

I felt Hunters arm slide around my waist as we walked into Staples Centre preparing to take our seats at the Grammy’s. As we walked down the long row of chairs passing by blurred faces, Hunter would stop to say hello every so often or smile and wave to someone he knew but I just gripped his arm and strained out a smile. I don’t even know why I was nervous… This was Hunters night! He was nominated for 3 awards and he was doing a musical introduction for Carrie. He was finally getting places, yet I was only thinking about myself. We arrived at our row and Hunter gestured for me to sit first. He sat on the edge of the row protecting me, or at least thats how it felt. He was always protecting me, taking care of me. He was the perfect gentleman. 

The night began and passed by pretty quickly. Every time Hunter lost an award he still grinned like a child for the person who won, especially when Carrie’s name was called out. People always said the nomination meant as much as an award, but for Hunter it really was true. He had worked so hard for his dream all his life and now he was getting the recognition I knew he deserved and a Grammy nomination was that and he knew how important it was. But even so, I squeezed his leg and smiled at him to let him know if he wanted to be sad about it, I would be there for him to cry with. He smiled back at me as if I was his whole world, and understood I was there.

Finally it came to the his performance. He turned to me and planted a quick kiss on my lips before disappearing with some tech guys. The stage he was playing was locating pretty near to where we were sitting but his back was turned to me the whole time he was singing. He played the short piece and introduced Carrie onto the stage and then came back to me. He was nervous, I could tell, he always was before a performance but he pulled it off and sounded amazing.


End file.
